pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where lots of Pokemon live. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive4, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive5, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive6 ---- Role-play here! ---- Simipour made a trollface and went to look for Simisear. 00:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisage kept tossing in his bed. Simisear was still hiding. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:52, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Gothita was bored and then went to sleep in her room, full of porn pictures. Simipour called softly to Simisear, "She's gone." And then her voice broke into a yell, "SO YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" 00:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisear slowly crept out of his hiding spot. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simipour looked at him and asked, "You okay?" 00:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) A pokmon was thrown through the window suddenly. Glass shattered on the floor and during impact. "Damn it!" he said as he tried to stand up. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:59, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "Who's that?" Simipour said and went into the living room and grabbed Simisear's arm. 01:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp heard a loud noise and walked out of his room to investigate. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisear helped the person stand and then walked away. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simipour glared at her brother and then looked at the Pokemon. 01:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) There was blood all over the living room. Gallade ran over to the window and looked outside. "Damn it! Where the fuck did that bastard go!" he shouted. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisear returned and burned the Gallade. "GET DAFUQ OUTTA HERE, BITCH!" he shouted. Simisage was still tossing around, asleep. Still thinking of Gothita fucking him. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Gallade slammed Simisear's head into the wall. Bisharp ran over. "Dude! What the fuck did you do that for!?" he shouted, helping Simisear up. "Because I wanted to," he replied. Bisharp narrowed his eyes. Gallade smiled evily "What you going to do about it?!" he taunted. Bisharp punched Gallade in the mouth. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) (fire wins over grass more likely, though...) Simisear burnt Gallade again. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) (They aren't Grass type pokemon...Anyways, chat so my computer won't delete any more posts by mistake?) Gallade used Low Sweep on Simisear, causing him to fall over. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simipour used Scald on Simisear. "KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled 01:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp cut Gallade's face and more blood splattered on the floor. Gallade punched Bisharp in the chest and he fell backwards. Bisharp was up on his feet almost as soon as he hit the ground. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:21, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisage woke up from his dream and then sighed in relief. No fucking. No Gothita. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:32, August 24, 2012 (UTC) The following hour was completely consumed by Bisharp and Gallade fighting, until pretty much every piece of furniture was broken an both of them were knocked out in opposite ends of the room. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisear smiled. "Two less idiots to deal with." He went to his room to relax. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:40, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Luna already filled up a bucket of cold water; she knew this would happen. She splashed it on Bisharp and then realized that it would make him rust. "Oh, crap...." she said. Bisharp opened up his eyes, but was soon unable to move. "Luna!" he shouted. "What did you do!?" "Um..." she replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisear heard about what happened and laughed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "Well, at least you are awake!" she said. "Yeah, but I'm covered in rust and I can't move!" he shouted. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simipour looked at Bisharp and murmured, "Oh my God..." 02:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp ignored Simipour. "Luna," he said. "Go into my room and find a wire brush." Luna ran and came back with it. "Good, now I need you to scrape the rust off of my right arm and I can do the rest," he said. It took 30 minutes, but she did. Bisharp quickly got the rust off of himself and was able to move properly again. Gallade was still out cold. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 13:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "What do we do with the body?" Cyndaquil muttered as he came in, referring to Gallade. 16:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Treeko felt for a pulse. "He is still alive," she said. "Even though he did ruin the living room, I think we should at least give him some medical attention." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Josh crosses his arms. "He destroyed the damn room." he muttered. Raichu and Spark stared at the Gallade from a little aways. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, but hlping him is still the right thing to do," she replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "Plus, half of it was Bisharp's fault!" she said, not meaning to put the blame on Bisharp. Bisharp narrowed his eyes and struck his forehead with his hand. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisage fell bck asleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Gothita was looking for Simisear. Again. 13:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Atleast it isn't Simisage. Simisear heard Gothita coming and hid. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Gothita got bored of looking for Simisear and looked for Simisage. Simipour was bored. Servine was making snacks while Buneary twirled around a bracelet. 16:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup ignored Gothita. Simisage was still asleep in his room. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Gothita made a trollface. Servine went over to Prinplup and asked, "Are we gonna evolve anytime soon?" with an "o3o" face. 22:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "Dafuq am I suppose to know?" Prinplup asked. Simisage was still fast asleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Servine did a blank stare. Gothita found Simisage's door. 22:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup sighed. "I don't know, Servine," she said. (shouldn't Servine's sister evolve first though?) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:58, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (I totally forgot about her XDDDD) "I'm bored now," Servine said. 23:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "Same," Prinplup said with a sigh. Simisage is still asleep, even though Gothita was outside his door. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Gothita got a chainsaw. "What now?" Servine asked. She glanced at a door. "And why is that door glowing?" 23:05, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno and I dunno." Prinplup stared at the door. Simisage still found a way to sleep through the chainsaw. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "Someone must of ate my mom's cooking...," Servine muttered. Gothita chainsawed Simisage's door. 23:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Simisage was still fast asleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Servine still stared at the glowing door. Gothita started to rape Simisage. 23:15, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (oh perfect, Gothita XDD) Prinplup stared with Servine. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDD) Gothita raped harder. Servine watched as the door sloooooowly opened. 23:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "UGH! OPEN FASTER!" shouted Prinplup. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (IDK WHAT SHOULD COME OUT OF THE DOOR XDDD) And then the door opened slower. Gothita should be known as Ms. Rapey... Poor Simisage... 23:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Very poor... "REALLY?!" she shouted, ready to yank the door open. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:25, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "YANK IT OPEN PRINPLUP!" Servine yelled. I am curious as to how Simisage is still asleep... Again, poor Simisage... 23:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I am curious to... lol... Prinplup nodded and yanked it open. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, what. The. Fuck. After reading this, I think I am going to quit this wiki) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) (:OO) "What the fuuuu-" Servine said. 00:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup dragged the person out of the room. Or was it just a piece of paper? I dunno, they are moving the same way, all swaying like. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "What the fuuuuuuu-" Servine repeated. 00:47, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup threw the Pokemon/paper out of the dark room. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" Servine said for the third time. 00:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "STOP SAYING WHAT THE FUCK!" Prinplup snapped. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THOUGH?!" Servine yelped. 01:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno, a piece of paper or something." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "But... it's... green..." 01:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "A GREEN PIECE OF PAPER THEN! OR MAYBE A PIECE OF SHIT! I DON'T KNOW!" Prinplup shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "...poop is green? But it has ears..." 01:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "SOME POOP DOES! AND MAYBE IT HAS MORE POOP ON IT'S LITTLE BODY TO LOOK LIKE EARS!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "B-but it has a leafy tail, and a collar..." 01:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "JUST MORE POOP, DAMMIT!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "POKE IT WITH A STICK! IT'S A POKEMON, MAYBE!" 01:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "IT'S POOP, DAMMIT! IT'S FUCKING POOP! ALRIGHT?!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Servine grabbed a stick and jabbed it into the "poop" and then it went "Ow!" 01:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "OMG! DA POOP SPEAKS!" Prinplup screamed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'M NOT A POOP!" the "poop" said. "THEN YOU ARE A GREEN POOP!" Servine yelled. 01:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "YES, IT'S A TALKING GREEN POOP!" shouted the Prinplup. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'M YOUR FUCKING SISTER YOU FUCKING MORON!" the "poop" said. 01:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "Your sister is poop?" Prinplup asked Servine. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "Apparently," Servine replied. 02:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Josh slipped out of the house awkwardly... Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 15:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) And Lillipup followed him like always. :3 16:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Omg, i just realized that Lillipup likes Josh... lol. "HOLY SHIT! BUT WHAT ABOUT SERVINE, SERVINE?!" she screamed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:29, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Treeko paced around the house. She felt very sick and wanted to leave this place. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup was spazzing. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC) (Lillipup liking Josh? XDDDDDD What a great idea XD) "SERVINE TURNED INTO POOP! NOES! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THAT POOP CASE, SISTER!" Servine wailed and went to find a hammer. 00:32, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "OMG! NU!" Prinplup said, flailing her arms more. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT WHAT WHAT?!" Servine cried and threw the hammer through the door. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dewott yelled as it almost hit him. 00:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "SERVINE'S SISTER HAS BEEN TURNED INTO POOP! AHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed, arms still flailing. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "SHE DIDN'T TURN INTO POOP, YOU RETARDS!" Dewott snapped at the two and threw down his book. "SHE EVOLVED!" "Oooohhh...," Servine said. 00:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "DUN YELL AT YOUR WIFE, BITCH! I SHOULD BITCH SLAP YOU!" shouted Prinplup. "AND IT'S POOP, DAMMIT!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:51, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT A FUCKING POOP!" the "poop" said. And then the room was alive with all four of them yelling at each other. 00:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "YES YOU ARE, STOP YELLING AT ME, POOP!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "NONONO! I AM SERVINE'S SISTER! I FUCKING EVOLVED!" she snapped. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, EVERYONE!" Servine finally yelled. Dewott and the other two fell quiet. "YOU GO, MOM!" Buneary yelled but Servine glared at her. 01:09, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup then charged at the poop, hitting it with a hammer. "BRING BACK SERVINE, BITCHING POOP!" she shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "I AM NOT. A. FUCKING. POOP!" she yelled and used Leaf Storm on Prinplup. "STAY CALM, THE BITCHING POOP IS ONLY ON IT'S PERIOD!" Servine yelled and went to get another hammer. 01:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup hit the poop again with the hammer. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:22, August 30, 2012 (UTC) The "poop" grabbed the hammers and knocked the two on the head. Servine fainted. 01:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup screamed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:38, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "Let. Me. Explain," the "poop" said. "Yes, I am Servine's sister. I evolved, thank you very much. I am a Serperior, not a poop." "Told you," Dewott muttered to Prinplup and Servine. 02:34, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "NU-UH!" Prinplup shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Josh noticed Lillipup following him. "Da hell?" Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 01:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup made a ":3" face and kept following him. "YUH-HUH!" the "poop" said. "BACK ME UP, SERVINE!" "NO! BECAUSE YOU ARE A POOP! END OF STORY!" Servine yelled and threw a piece of paper at her. 17:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "NU! YOU'LL CONTAMINATE THE PAPER!" shouted Prinplup. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Servine screamed and yelled, "OH DEAR GOD! D8!" 23:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "NU!" she screamed more. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Servine fainted. 00:00, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup ran around, screaming. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:02, September 1, 2012 (UTC) The "poop" screamed so loud the other half of the world could hear. 00:06, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup screamed louder. "AH! DA POOP HAS LUNGS! THE POOP UPRISING HAS BEGUN! NUUUUU!!!!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:09, September 1, 2012 (UTC) "Would you guys SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Simipour yelled as she came in. "I'M FUCKING 19 PRINPLUP AND SERVINE, 19, WHEREAS YOU AND SERVINE ARE OLD ADULTS AT THE AGES OF 35, AND YET I'M ACTING MORE MATURE THAN YOU BY REALIZING THAT THAT IS NOT A POOP!!!! SHE EVOLVED!!!" "You don't have to be hurtful. :c," Servine whimpered. 00:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup bitch slapped Simipour. "IT'S DAMN POOP, DAMMIT!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) "Oh. No. You. Didn't," Simipour said and bitch-slapped her back. 00:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) She bitch slapped her again. "Oh yes I did, you fucking bitch." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Simipour jumped on her and tried to strangle her. "Cat fight?" Zorua said as she came in. "Yup," Feather said as she came in also. 00:23, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Jynx walked by next to Feather. "My money is on the penguin, but the monkey won't let her win without some wounds," he said to his gambling friends. Prinplup lunged for Simipour's neck. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Croconaw hissed at Jynx. Feather sighed and held Star close. Simipour bit Prinplup's flipper and started scratching her face. 00:29, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup finally gripped Simipour's neck, ready to strangle her at any second. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Simipour hissed. Feather covered Star's eyes. 00:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup's grip tightened a bit. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Simipour started coughing. "OH SHIT!" Zorua said and threw the remote at Prinplup. "OK, OK!" 00:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup stepped away from Simipour. "Bitch, " she spat. She held her hand up, ready to hurt her at any time. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) "Well, you're the idiot who can't tell shit from a Serperior," Simipour spat back. Servine fainted again. 01:05, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup hissed. "It is shit," she hissed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yea...," Servine said. Simipour sighed and walked away. 01:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup gave a slight smile before hitting the poop with a hammer and poking it with a stick. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:00, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Simipour went to look for Simisear and Simisage. Servine poked the "poop". 02:06, September 1, 2012 (UTC) "STUPID POOP!" Prinplup shouted. Jynx rolled his eyes and then turned to his gambling friends. "All right, 10 bucks says that Prinplup will continue to call Serperior poop," he said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Feather sighed at Jynx. Servine poked the poop again. 15:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup screamed. "DON'T TOUCH THE POOP WITH YOUR HAND! YOU CAN GET SICK!" she screamed. She handed her a stick and then uses her own to poke the poop. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 15:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Servine poked the poop with the stick. Finally Serperior crawled away, annoyed. 15:55, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup followed the poop, poking it with a stick. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 15:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Serperior grabbed Prinplup and put her in the trash. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T GURL!" Servine yelled. 16:02, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "AHHHH!!!!! THE POOP WALKS!" screamed Prinplup. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "OH SHIIIIIIT!" yelled Servine and went to go get the toilet plunger. 16:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "FLUSH IT AWAY, SERVINE! FLUSH IT AWAY!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "SHE WON'T FIT INTO THE TOILET! WHOEVER POOPED IT OUT HAS A BIG ASS!" 16:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "DAMMIT! WHO DAFUQ HAD THE BIGGEST ASS?!" Prinplup shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "UM, I THINK IT WAS SIMISAGE, SOMETIMES HIS ASS KNOCKS OVER MY FLOWER POT, AND HE AND THE POOP ARE GREEN...," Servine shouted back. 16:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "SOMEONE GET THAT ASSHOLE THEN!" Prinplup shouted. (wait, isn't Gothita still fucking him?) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) (Oh shit yeah, make him wake up XDD) "SIMISAGE! GET YO ASS OVER HERE!" 16:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Simisage woke up and pushed Gothita away. "Fuck off," he hissed then went to go see who was calling him. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Servine tapped her foot. Gothita made a trollface. 16:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Simisage looked at them all. "What?" he asked. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:28, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Servine tapped her foot again and pointed to Serperior. 16:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "THAT IS NOT MY SHIT, BITCH!" he shouted. "I'VE BEEN ASLEEP!" And with that, he stormed back to him room. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:33, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "What the fuck?" Servine said. Serperior, pissed, said, "Look, I'm not a poop!" 17:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "YES YOU ARE!" Prinplup shouted. Simisage went back to sleep in his bed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "FINE, IF I'M A PIECE OF SHIT, DO AN X-RAY SCAN ON ME!" 17:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "EW! I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT THING!" Prinplup shotued. Simisage fell into a deep sleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Simipour went into Simisage's room and poked him. "FUCK YOU!" Serperior said and tried to do the middle finger and it took a long time, her hands are only like, stubs. 17:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Simisage was fast asleep. (why is Simipour messing with him instead of Gothita? XDD) "AH! THE POOP HAS GROWN HANDS! THE POOP UPRISING HAS BEGUN!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) (lol lots of little sisters I know mess with their big brothers XD) Simipour poked him again. Serperior went to go look for a knife. 17:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "AH! THE POOP UPRISING!" Prinplup shouted then hit the poop with a hammer, knocking it out cold. Simisage then woke up and threw his sister out of the room. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM TYRING TO SLEEP!" he shouted. He then fell back asleep on his bed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:51, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Bitch," Simipour muttered. Servine gasped. "You killed it!" 17:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "THE POOP UPRISING WAS HAPPENING!" Prinplup said, now deeping worried. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "I KNOW...," Servine said. 18:28, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "SO I JUST HIT WITH A HAMMER! I THINK IT'S KNOCKED OUT! NOT DEAD!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Ohhh," Servine said and tapped her foot. 19:33, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "STOP TAPING YOUR DAMN SHOE AND HELP PREPARE FOR THE POOP UPRISING!" Prinplup shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Prinplup...," Servine started. "I'm starting to think that this isn't a poop..." 19:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup shock her head. "It's poop." Suddenly, the llamas returned. Carl looked around and saw the "poop". "I'LL EAT IT :D" he said happily. "CAAAAAAARRRRRLLLLLLLL!!!! IT'S A POKEMON, NOT POOP!" Paul said. Carl laughed then went to go eat the "poop". http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Serperior screamed and ran---I mean, slithered---away. 19:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "THE POOP CRAWLS!" Prinplup said and screamed. Carl chased the poop. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif Servine screamed and grabbed a shitgun and aimed at Carl. 19:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "LEMME EAT THE POOP OR ELSE I'LL EAT YOU!" he shot at Servine. Paul looked at her. "He's insane," he muttered. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Servine shrugged and fired. 19:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Carl dodged adn then went to eat the Serperior. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Serperior ran outside and yelled, "HAAAAALP!" 19:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Carl sped up. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:57, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT THE FUCK!" Serperior's father came over and stabbed Carl. (Serperior's and Servine's father should totally have a mustache) 19:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) (lol) Carl automatically healed from the wound. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "You suck," he said and went away. "What's going on now?" Dewott said and came in with his book. 20:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup looked at them. "Carl is gonna eat the poop," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "DEWOTT I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO WITH YOU! 8DD" Servine said and grabbed his hand, dragged him to their room, locked it and played "Best Friend by Toybox". 20:08, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup shock her head. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Dewott made a "o3o" face while Servine was making a "8DDDD" face. Serperior screamed and used Leaf Blade on Carl. 20:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Carl healed again and lunged for the poop. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:13, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Servine kept dancing and starting singing along 8DDD. Serperior started to eat Carl instead. 20:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Carl instantly doubled in size and then ate the Serperior. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Serperior came back out... through a very disturbing part. 20:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Carl ate her again. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) And she came out again and used Protect until Cark left. Servine was still dancing, and Dewott's eye twitched. 20:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Carl stayed there until she fell asleep. Prinplup, on the other hand, was walking around, thinking about the stupid poop. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Servine was still dancing and soon the song ended. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," she said. Serperior was fast asleep, but her Protect was still activated. 21:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly, it fell and Carl ran at her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:38, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Serperior screamed and slithered up a tree. Servine replayed the song. "...what the hell, Servine, are you taking drugs?" Dewott said and cocked his head to one side. 21:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) (lol, cocked XDDD) Carl climbed after the Serperior. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) (hush XDDDDD) Serperior farted in his face and jumped in some random Pokemon's window. Dewott did a facepalm. 21:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "KILL THE DAMN SONG ALREADY!" Prinplup shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) The song ended and Servine muttered, "Fine..." "THANK THE GODS --- I mean, awwww...," Dewott said quickly. 21:51, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup snickered. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up...," Servine muttered. She went to their bed and buried herself with a blanket. Dewott shrugged and followed. Serperior screamed again. 23:33, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Carl climbed up even closer. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Serperior smacked him down with her tail. 23:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Carl quickly regained himself and climbed closer. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:38, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Serperior screamed again. Servine muttered in her sleep. 23:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Carl was now like... inches from the Serperior. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "DAAAAAAADDY!" Serperior wailed. Servine flipped off her blankets, causing Dewott to fall out of the bed, and she stomped outside and snapped, "CARL, STOP TRYING TO EAT THE FUCKING POOP, AND IF YOU DO, DO IT MORE QUIETLY, I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP NEXT TO MY FUCKING HUSBAND!" 23:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Carl then closed the space between him and Serperior. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:57, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Wait...that's not a poop... THAT'S MY SISTER, BUT EVOLVED!" Servine realized. (wow aren't we late? XDD) "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Serperior crawled higher. 23:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Carl climbed closer to her. "NO! IT'S POOP!" Prinplup shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "NOOOOOO!" Servine yelped. She danced up to the tree with the dancing skills she just got while dancing to that song. Serperior crawled higher. 00:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Pfft, no such thing as dancing skills. She still sucks. Carl lunged for the Serperior. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Shushers, she has horrible skills XDDD. Serperior smacked him again. Servine threw Carl out of the universe. 00:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "I SHALL RETUUUUURRRRNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "YEAH, SURE!" Servine said and said to Serperior, "You owe me one, sis." She went back to her and Dewott's room to find out that it was time to wake up about now.... 7:30. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" she said. 00:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Paul shook his head. "I'm leaving, have fun." And with that, he magically floated away. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Servine muttered something and went out of her room in boredom. "Prriiiiiiiiinplup I'm boooooooored," she said. 00:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Your sister is pooop. That's her name now. Poop." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "She's not poop...," Servine muttered. She walked away and started watching the news when something bad came on. 00:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "That's her name," she said. "YO POOP!" she shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Look at the TV, Prinplup!" Servine gasped and pointed. (Poop) Serperior grumbled and smacked Prinplup with a pizza. 01:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup slapped Serperior before looking at the tv. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Ummm... Something bad happening... you do that XD) Servine watched. Serperior grumbled. 01:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup watched it also. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The news reporter was blabbing on about something bad... Servine watched more closely. 01:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) No one gives a fuck about what it was. Idgaf either XDDD http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:48, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh you. XDDDDD "DEWOTT, MARSHTOMP, CHECK OUT THIS REPORTER GUY! HE HAS A MUSTACHE ON HIS CHIN!" Servine yelled. 01:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "YEAH! IT MUST BE IMPORTANT!" Prinplup shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "YUS!" Servine said. Dewott shrugged and came over. 01:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Marshtomp walked over, unsure. "IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "YUSH!" Servine said again. 02:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "IMPORTANT!" she shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "VERY!" Servine shouted too. 02:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Lolz making all my characters 18 so they can breed. xD) Blaze and Frost looked around, bored. --- Josh picked up Lillipup. "Um, hai." Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 02:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Lillipup waved her front paws. "Hi!" she said again and made another ":3" face. 02:49, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy went to go watch the news report. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Josh made N "O__O" face and carried Lillipup back to Home. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 22:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Everyone was watching the report. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC) "Awww...," Lillipup said and hung her head. Servine pointed and said, "Well, yea, he has a chin-mustache so it must be important." "Well, don't you think it's more important about what Mr. Chinstache is saying instead of what he looks like?" Dewott pointed out. 21:04, September 4, 2012 (UTC) "No," Prinplup said with a trollface. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:40, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Dewott shook his head. "Well, maybe we could listen to his yapping...," Servine said. 01:44, September 6, 2012 (UTC) "Naw, you can." Prinplup said with another trollface. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:45, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Dewott made an annoyed face and glanced at Marshtomp. 01:47, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Marshtomp shook his head. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:49, September 6, 2012 (UTC) "Well then crap," Dewott said and walked away. "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU," Servine said. 01:50, September 6, 2012 (UTC) All of Rainy's characters left, not wanting to think of something. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:52, September 6, 2012 (UTC) "You suck o.o," Servine said and went to find Prinplup. 01:58, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup was hidden XDDD http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:04, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Servine was still looking for Prinplup. 20:11, September 6, 2012 (UTC) AND I'M NOT THINKING OF SOMETHING BIG! So Prinplup shall just have to be told along with Marshtomp. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:13, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Dewott was bored. Zorua started to swing around a hammer. Servine made a sad trollface. 20:15, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Sad trollface? Impossible. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Nothing's impossble 8D. Servine made another sad trollface and went outside. Simipour was bored and started to kick her brothers' doors. 20:20, September 6, 2012 (UTC) "GO AWAY BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!" Simisage shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:22, September 6, 2012 (UTC) "OH SHIT," Simipour said and ran away. 20:34, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Simisage then went back to sleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:37, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Servine got bored and started smushing her face against the window. "ARGHHFFFERTTTTT," her voice would sound like. 20:42, September 6, 2012 (UTC) "JUST WATCH IT AND LISTEN TO IT!" shouted a random pokemon that then quickly walked away. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:44, September 6, 2012 (UTC) "SHUDDAP!" Dewott yelled and threw the remote. 20:46, September 6, 2012 (UTC) The channel then changed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Dewott walked away. 16:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Everyone walked away as it was Spongebob on. Star, on the other hand, stayed and watched it. "WHAT IS THAT THINGY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SQUID-THINGY'S BOTTOM? BETWEEN HIS LEGS!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU'RE JUST LIKE BUNEARY!" Feather screamed. "SHUDDAP! I WAS LIKE, 3 OR 4!" Buneary yelled. 16:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL," said Manaphy. "So Buneary, why don't you go tell her. Or how about mommy?" she asked Feather sarcastically. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Nonononono!" Feather said and threw Star into the couch. 16:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Someone's going to have to tell her," Manaphy said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:27, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," Feather said. "You." 16:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy gave a devious smile. "So you want the person who suggested that three kids go and suck a thousand of them to go and tell her?" she asked. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "...point taken," Feather said. "Uhhh, Star..." 17:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Star looked at her mom. "Yes mommy?" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Go to bed," Feather said. 17:40, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "But what is that thingy?" Star asked. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:43, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play